


Knock First

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, oooooh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn walks in on Poe jerking off and asks him how to do it. Sexytimes ensue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nextboldmove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextboldmove/gifts).



> I'm taking Stormpilot prompts on Tumblr. This is the first one.

It had been too long since Poe had a moment alone that _wasn’t_ in the ‘fresher. And, really, normally, that wouldn’t be such a big deal. This whole problem Poe had been having lately was never all that much of a big deal before. Sure, he’s done it. You know. Touched himself. And all that. But- But sex was much better when it came down to the wire.

But even that, he was just-

Okay, sure, he definitely had a libido. With all the exercising, all the adrenaline, that was never put to question. However, Poe had a lot more important things on his plate than satisfying his own dick. Like saving the galaxy, making sure his friend’s don’t get hurt under his command, working on the X-Wing, flying, missions, training runs, exercising, meetings, fucking paperwork, scouting, and the precious few minutes pushed aside for meals and sleep. Needless to say, when he was in bed, jacking off was often the last thing on his mind.

The sex usually came to him in the form of offers or even favors (He wasn’t above that), but it wasn’t all the time. Poe could go months without getting laid and hardly notice.

But that was before. Before Starkiller. Before Jakku. Before _Finn_.

God. Finn. Fuck. Once he was really back on his feet after that damn back injury, Finn hit the gym hard, determined to go back to his previous performance. And Poe being Poe, being the only person Finn really knew on base, offered to spot for him. Worse, he offered half of his room to him while Finn healed. However, once he was back at his peak, Finn wanted his own room. It was a discussion they had, but Poe more than understood the need for his own space when Finn once had literally nothing.

And the extra privacy was very helpful for Poe lately. Because Finn was built as hell and smiled so bright and laughed so hard and wore that stupid jacket, oh god that jacket.

On the days Finn really got going in the gym, he’d end up shirtless (because he trusted Poe with the sight of his scar) and sweating like no one’s business. And if Poe didn’t watch himself, his eyes would travel straight down to the V of Finn’s hips where sweat trickled beneath the waistband and Finn would fucking laugh and put that jacket on without a shirt and and

Poe bit his lip, failing to suppress the whimper in his throat as he brought his arm over his closed eyes. God, this was wrong. Finn was his friend. Basically his best friend. The guy that saved his life. And Poe was sprawled on his bed, hand in his pants, biting his lip to keep from muttering Finn’s name in the dark, because if he didn’t _say it_ then he could believe that this wasn’t what it was. Which was amazing. And stupid, God, so stupid. Every time he did this, he was a sputtering mess around Finn the next time they saw each other, all of his dirty fantasies coming immediately back to the surface. Honestly, the first time he gave into this, it was already over.

It wasn’t just sex, not just jerking it, and that’s what made this so much worse. He thought about Finn’s laugh, his smile, as he kissed Poe’s neck. Finn, his Adonis, would kiss his collarbone, his nipple, tracing a line down his abs, his navel, and oh the things that tongue could get up to, before he’d take Poe’s hand away with another soft chuckle, kissing lightly down his length, tongue pulling over the head, taking it in his mouth-

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he gasped, his entire body stretching with the thought, finally pulling his dick out of his pants. Finn would laugh again at his gasp, the vibration thrumming through his core and God it never took long when he was thinking about Finn. Poe had already reduced himself to a whining mess, biting his lip again to keep from speaking out, like anyone could actually hear him through these concrete walls. But Finn would tell him _I want to hear you, baby_  and Poe arched his back.

He thought of Finn’s tongue trailing underneath, his full lips stretched around him, altering between laughing and happy to concentrating and unsure of how he was doing. His hands over Poe’s ribs, his stomach, his back, his chest, anywhere, everywhere. Finn would dig his fingers in, growling possessively. “ _Ah!_ ” Yes yes yes yes-

A knock sounded at his door.

Now, Finn moving out of Poe’s room did nothing to dampen their relationship. Actually, it felt more like they both had two rooms now instead of being separated. So they eventually put up an unspoken rule. One knock and enter. The knock was more of a formality than anything, a way of warning before one of them scared the other by just appearing in their space.

If it was anyone else (Snap, Jess, the General, Skywalker), Poe would just finish. He was in way too deep at this point. The repercussions could come later. Or that’s what he liked to tell himself. But it wasn’t just anyone. It was Finn.

Which is why Poe’s eyes flew open and he twisted in bed a little too fast to try to hide literally anything in his panic.

But Finn was there, door open, frozen, staring, the blankest of looks across his face. And they stayed like that for a moment - staring - while Poe thought that maybe he could brush this off as something else or maybe he could just manage to not blurt out _I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU_ or pray that their friendship was still just as intact as it was ten minutes ago or hope that his boner could maybe calm down from the thought of getting caught by Finn because this really was not the time.

To his credit, Finn didn’t turn a different shade, begin screaming apologies, or even turn and leave. He stayed there. Staring. Like something in him just shorted out.

It was so unnerving that Poe started to get a little worried. “Buddy?” Because this was casual.

“Were you-?” Finn stopped, his mouth snapping shut. “Were you just-?” He stopped again.

“It’s natural,” Poe defended, voice breaking only a little bit.

“Were you just-?” Finn stopped again.

“Everyone does it.” Poe’s voice broke more that time.

“Yeah, but…” Blinking at him, glancing to the man’s sort of hidden crotch in the mattress quickly, Finn looked almost confused. “I didn’t think- Like- You were like really into it?”

“… Yeah?” Why were they having this conversation? But Finn stayed quiet again, blinking. “Wait, have- Have you-?”

“Like… twice? Maybe?”

“Seriously?”

“I’ve been kind of busy, Poe.”

“Well yeah, no, I didn’t mean-”

“I think you’re better at it than I am.”

“Well, I- I- I, um- I don’t know if I’m- I’m not really-”

“How do you do it?”

“… What?”

“How do you-?… Sorry, is that like a private thing? Should I not-?”

“No! No. I- No.” Poe rubbed a hand down his face, hoping he was fucked out so much that he was actually having a very lucid dream right now. Which was entirely plausible, honestly. And if his dick could just NOT for like three seconds- “Well, I just- I don’t know. Like- I think about something. Like, something I’m into at the time. Something that’s hot. Something- Yeah. Something. It, uh- It… helps. I guess. Makes it, you know… better… and stuff…”

Finn stared at him, slowly moving his hips to shift his weight. Poe couldn’t tell if anything was happening in the other man’s pants from this angle, but those eyes were practically lighting him on fire. “What do you think about?”

That was not an innocent question. That voice was too low. That was not innocent. Poe’s whole body shivered, hand going from his hair to cover the lower part of his face slowly, making time pass that much longer. His mouth moved silently at first, so he tried again. “I, uh-… Well… Um… Everyone, uh- Everyone… thinks of different… stuff… What I like might not be what you like… you know…”

“Yeah, but,” Finn’s weight shifted again, leaning more heavily on one leg than the other, canting his hips to the side, “I was just wondering so I’d have a better idea of what I should think about.”

Poe swallowed thickly, voice strained thin. “Whatever you want, buddy.”

Finn bit his lip, looking down the pilot’s body again, and _God_  Poe had to bite his own to keep from saying something incredibly stupid like, “ _Fuck, Finn._ ”

But his eyes darted back up to his and _oh shit he just said that out loud_. “Do you want me to leave?” 

Leave? LEAVE? Yes. No. God, no. Yes. “I-…”

“… Or-?”

“You know, it- It- I- I’m just-”

“What else do you do?”

He was breathing too hard for this. “I’m sorry?”

“You think about something. Then what?”

Oh God. “I- I just-” Fuck him. Fuck his life. Fuck this boner. Fuck their previous friendship, may it rest in peace. More importantly, fuck Finn. “I could- I mean, I- If you want, I could- I could… show you…?”

Finn’s hand slammed over the door lock so fast, it made Poe’s cock twitch again. Fuck.

A few hours later, when Poe more than happily asked what made Finn so bold earlier, he responded, “I heard you saying my name before I knocked.”


End file.
